farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Saddleback Pig/@comment-93.97.171.64-20100904132054/@comment-220.237.0.83-20110506155655
Bug harvesting is a long and complicated process whereby you take a building that holds animals and use it to repeatedly and quickly harvest an animal multiple times in the space of a few minutes. To bug harvest you take all of your animals for a building, lets say cows for a dairy farm, and you place them outside the dairy farm. Say for instance you have two or three belted cows and 10 normal cows, keep them outside and let them get closer to being ready to harvest. Since animal buildings are harvested every day, you let your animals sit on your farm (outside the building) for a little over one farmville day (23 hours so let them sit for 24 hours just to be safe). Once a little more than a day has gone past, put one normal cow in the dairy farm and it should show the dairy farm as ready to harvest. From this point onwards any other cows you shove in there, no matter how ready they are to harvest, the dairy farm will stay ready to harvest. So put in 1 cow and then your three belted cows and harvest the dairy farm. Once harvested, remove all the cows from the dairy farm and make it empty. Then take another normal cow and place it in the dairy farm. The dairy farm will show that it is ready to harvest again so take your three belted cows again (which are now 0% ready) and place them in the diary farm which stays ready to harvest and harvest it again. Repeat this process for all the normal cows you have sitting outside the dairy farm that are ready enough to make the dairy farm harvestable and you will harvest your high coin producing animals multiple times in one day. This is bug harvesting. To recap: - Place your animals outside of the building you plan to use as a bug harvester (you can leave the high income earning animals in the dairy farm and just harvest it initially when you are ready to harvest. - Empty the building - Place one animal into the building that will make the building ready to harvest - Place all the high income earning animals in the building - Harvest the building - Remove the animals - Repeat the process until you have no more animals left that will make the building ready for harvest This is a time consuming, repetitive process that can be frustrating but with belted cows and dairy farms, saddleback pigs with pig pens, and for the purposes of gaining seedlings for really good trees in the orchards BuG HaRvEsTiNg can be well worth the effort, especially in earlier levels. The only difference with orchards is that you cannot place a tree ready to harvest in an empty orchard and make the orchard ready to harvest, it will actually make the orchard 0% ready to harvest and if you remove that same tree right away, it will be 0% ready to harvest. To get around this for an orchard just keep 1 tree in each orchard and have multiple orchards. For example I have on my farm about 14 orchards that each contain 1 Singapore Jackfruit tree and currently 7 Peach Palm Trees (and one Acai tree). When each orchard is ready to harvest, I shove all the Peach Palm trees and the Acai tree in the orchard and harvest it in the hopes of getting a mystery seedling which will almost always grow to be a Peach Palm tree. Upon harvesting an orchard I move all the Peach Palm and Acai trees to the next orchard and harvest it. This method works great for getting those extra special high profit trees. Having all Peach Palms in your orchards is a questionable endeavor considering they produce 474 coins every 2 days and a Singapore Jackfruit tree produces 420. The Singapore Jackfruit tree is significant because it is the level 2 tree of the Jackfruit tree... a tree that is freely giftable. If you want to fill your orchards with high profit trees (the second most profitable) just keep asking your neighbors for Jackfruit trees and in no time you will get enough seedlings growing into Singapore Jackfruit trees to fill your orchards up. Ok this post is way too long compared to what it was originally going to be so I'm going to cut it short here. I really hope this post helps.